A Blazing Fire
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Blaze Isabelle Koopa has fallen ill, and it's up to Bowser to save her. With help from people he never wanted to see again, he heads out on a quest of strength, loyalty, and most importantly undying love. Request for E-Mir the Luminoth 17. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Blaze is owned by E-Mir the Luminoth 17. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Blaze lay down on her bed in her room and sipped a can of her favorite cola. Koopa Castle was unusually quiet. Most if the time, all you could hear was the sound of Bowser Jr. whining about something insignificant or the clashing of Ludwig's fingers on the piano in his room. But today, nothing could be heard.

Blaze suddenly felt a pain in her stomach, as if someone punched her in the gut. She also started to feel light-headed. She moaned and collapsed on the bed, with no one to tend to her.

* * *

Bowser tromped through the halls of his castle. "Where's Princess? She's late for dinner. And she's never late for anything." When the guard shrugged his shoulders in unknowing, Bowser began to feel worried. Had something happened to Blaze?

He quickly ran to her room, mowing over seven servants and guards along the way. When he got to her room and opened the door, he gasped at what he saw.

Blaze lay on the bed, looking pale and weak. There was a can of cola on her bedside table. At closer inspection, there had only been a tiny bit taken from the can. 'Hmm...' he thought. 'I know! I'll ask Kamek! He'll know what to do!'

* * *

"Sir, I believe she just fell ill. I doubt that it was the cola or anything else, so no one could have poisoned her," Kamek informed the Koopa King.

Bowser growled. He was still certain that someone did something to his Blaze, but he kept quiet for the most part and just listened to the Magikoopa.

"You'll need to get several ingredients for me to make a cure, Lord Bowser. Here is a list." Kamek handed Bowser a scroll of parchment with a few items on it. "For every item, there will be a chapter."

"Chapter?" Bowser growled. "No time for jokes, Kamek. I'm heading out now." Bowser stuffed the parchment in his shell and stomped towards the door. "Make sure the kids don't kill each other."

"Good luck," Kamek called.

"Tell the kids about Blaze and be there for Junior. He's sensitive with this stuff," Bowser said.

"He knows that she always wanted to find out more about her family," Kamek said softly.

"And she will." And with that, Bowser walked out of the castle and began a quest to save mankind- wait, sorry, -his loved one.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I think it'll get longer. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Item 1: A Dried Shroom

**Disclaimer: E-Mir the Luminoth 17 owns Blaze. Everyone else belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking, Bowser glanced down at the list. 'Only three items,' he thought. 'This'll be easy.'

The first item on the list was a dried shroom. 'Heh, that'll be easy,' he thought, grinning. 'All I gotta do is bash a few blocks and I'll be done! But,' he thought with dismay, 'where can I find question blocks?'

Bowser roamed the area, which was as confusing as Geno's Maze (I believe that's what it is). He walked around for a while, just plain confused. But finally, Bowser discovered a pattern. If he dove into his shell and spun in a circle around all the trees with red leaves, a question block would appear. But, instead of a question mark, there would be an arrow pointing to the next red tree.

Twenty trees, five splinters and a sore back later, Bowser found an area with an array of question blocks and started punching them. Block after block he hit, but no dried shrooms appeared.

'If there aren't any dried shrooms here, then I'll have to swipe the one that old Goomba keeps. That'll be easy.' (This is something that Koopas might not be able to do, but I think that they should be able to.) Bowser drew into his shell and spun across the lake that was conveniently right next to him. At the other end was Rogueport.

* * *

"But it's not fair!" Bowser Jr. choked out between sobs. He was sitting between Ludwig and Larry, with Kamek at Larry's side. Larry was silently sobbing and clinging to Kamek's robes.

"It'll be okay," Kamek softly whispered to Larry. 'But am I really sure about that? Bowser is one of the most irresponsible koopas I know. Why didn't I fust send Ludwig instead? He's more mature than his father!' Kamek leaned over to look at Ludwig and Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. was crying in heaving, shuddering sobs while Ludwig was whispering soothing words to his youngest brother. Kamek frowned. 'Poor Jr.,' he thought. 'I wish there was something that would make him feel better.' Suddenly, Kamek thought of an idea. "Ludwig?" Kamek whispered.

"Yes, Kamek?" Ludwig replied in a small voice. It may not have seemed like it, but Blaze's sudden illness had taken its toll on all of the koopalings. Ludwig had loved preforming for Blaze. He found her better to play for than all of the other koopalings because she actually listened and offered praise and constructive criticism at the end.

"Will you play for Larry and Jr.?" Ludwig nodded. Even if they found his music boring, they knew that it would make them feel better when they were sad. The only other time Ludwig played for those two was when their dear mother Koopalina passed away, over five years ago.

Kamek directed his attention to Bowser Jr. and Larry. "Do you two wanna listen to Ludwig play his piano?" he asked them. They nodded in reply, tears streaming down their faces. Ludwig picked them both up and brought them both to his room.

'I hope Bowser will come back.'

* * *

In a few minutes, Bowser was at the dock. He got out of his shell, wiped a bit of water off and walked through the streets of Rogueport. Along the way, Bowser realized something. 'I have no idea where to go.' He was about to stop and ask a random citizen when he spotted someone he knew.

A young, handsome koopa with a maroon shell named Koopther was telling a rather voilent story to his friend, a goomba named Goombob. "And then, I kicked the Toad so hard that it started crying!" Goombob and Koopther started to chortle.

"Hey! Koopther!" Bowser yelled. "It's me, Bowser! We met when I was little and we would bully all the Toads on our block!" Bowser smiled as he thought back to his youth. Being a not-so-innocent child had been fun. "Could you tell me how to get to Professor Frankly's house from here?"

Koopther smiled and replied. "Of course, bud! You have to walk about ten feet north from here, then take a right, then a left, then you jum over the fence that'll be to your right, then you climb to the roof of the mahogany house, then jump off by the chimney, then you'll be in front of his house!"

* * *

Once Bowser reached the house, he drew into his shell once again and spun silently to the back porch (in my mind, he has one). He was Bowser, the evil Koopa King. He couldn't just waltz into the front door and ask for it. He _had_ to steal it.

He slipped inside the house and positioned to grab the shroom conveniently placed on a table, but suddenly, his actions were cut short because Professor Frankly entered the room. "Why, hello, Bowser!" he charismatically greeted.

"My, um... daughter, let's say, has fallen ill and she needs a dried shroom to help her. Could I please use this?" he pleaded. Actually, it sounded more like he was faking. But, Professor Frankly's hearing isn't what it used to be, so he let the koopa take his treasure from the Thousand-Year Door.

"Oh, of course!" Bowser blinked and smiled genuinely to the old Goomba. He then kicked it through the roof and cackled malevolently before dashing out the door and running to his next destination.

* * *

'One down, two to go,' Bowser thought. 'I just have to head to wherever I can find a Refreshing Herb.' And, one step closer to saving his loved one, he walked into the sunset, and the sunset just so happened to be in front of a small Toad town. 'I'll save you, Blaze!'

* * *

**A/N: It's even shorter. ._. I hope you still like it!**

**EDIT: I wrote a lot more in this chapter after realizing how short it was. So, I hope you like THIS version! :D**


	3. Item 2: A Refreshing Herb

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Blaze belong to Nintendo. Blaze belongs to Vulaan Kulaas.**

* * *

Bowser shuddered as he realized that he would have to talk with those annoying-as-poop Toads to get a Refreshing Herb. "Just don't say anything unless spoken to," he coached himself as he walked into the shop.

"Hello, sir," a Toad squealed as he shook Bowser's hand jovially. He gestured to a huge amount of items on a shelf next to him. "We have a plethora of items for sale."

'Well, I have a plethora of things I wanna do to you, number one being to kick your-' Bowser cut off his thought, realizing that it made him look a little unwelcoming. "I would like a Refreshing Herb," he stuttered, trying to keep all his insults concealed in his mind.

"Would you like a Super Refreshing Herb?" the Toad pressed, obviously trying to get more money out of the koopa. Bowser shook his head and attempted to smile.

"Oh no, I just need a normal Refreshing Herb, but thank you for offering." Bowser was worried he was going to explode. Being nice and civil towards Toads hurt so much!

The Toad, either not noticing the strained tone of voice Bowser was using or just being an idiot, went even further. "What about a SUPER DUPER Refreshing Herb? Huh? Huh? Does that sound good? Does it? Are you gonna pay your five hundred coins for it or not?! Huh? Huh?!"

Bowser was about to breathe flame on the annoying little crap-face, but he breathed fire on himself instead. He grimaced in pain and shook his head. "No thank you!"

"Okay then, you take your herb and go, poopy-head!" the Toad squealed in anger. He chucked the Herb at Bowser, whacking him in the snout.

"Why, you little!" Bowser began to chase the Toad around the shop, knocking over several items. He quickly grabbed a pen, paper and an envelope before kicking the Toad in the groin and running off. "That ought a teach you!" he screamed. The Toad fled in fright.

Bowser exited the shop with his Refreshing Herb, and the letter materials. 'Now, let's get to that letter.' He plopped down on the edge of a fountain. "Dear Koopalings, Kamek and Blaze..."

* * *

A week after the incident, Roy was gloomily checking the mail. He felt horrible thinking about the mail box. Blaze would constantly run down to grab the mail, and go through it eagerly before setting it down disappointedly. He didn't even want to why she did it... He opened up the mail box to see a letter in a red envelope. It said it was from King Koopa. "Dad!" Roy immediately said aloud. He ran back to the castle in a frenzied hurry.

He slammed through the door, panting heavily. "What is it, Roy?" Wendy glumly asked.

"It's a letter from Dad! Get Kamek and the others!" Wendy's eyes widened and brightened as she dashed through the house, calling for everyone to meet.

Everyone crawled onto the couches. "I'll read it," Kamek said. Roy nodded and moved to give it to him when a small voice spoke up.

"Let me read it." It was little Larry. He had a saddened, but determined expression on his face and in his eyes. Roy wordlessly nodded and handed Larry the letter.

"Dear Koopalings, Kamek and B-blaze,

"I've been gone for a long time, I'm sure you've noticed. That time away has not been in vain. Kamek, I've gotten two of the three items on the list. I'll be done and home soon.

"Koopalings... Your dad misses you so much, do you know that? Stay strong, everyone, and believe me when I say that I'll be home soon and it'll be normal again, I promise.

"And B-blaze. You're gonna be okay, alright? I'm working to help you and when I get back with everything we need, we'll...we'll..." Larry couldn't help it. He burst into tears, sobbing and coughing. Ludwig wiped his eyes a bit and took the letter from Larry.

"We'll all be together."

The family looked to one another, solemn. Bowser Jr. clambered up onto Ludwig's lap, and Ludwig stroked his hair. They embraced. They knew now more than ever that they were a family. But, what's a family with a missing member? How can you live without that sweet sister? They trusted that Bowser would arrive soon, and they would all be a family again.

Even if it killed them, that Blazing Fire would burn on.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry! It's just that I lost all ideas for this fanfiction, and then today I was reading my fanfictions on my iPod and I realized, I NEED to update this! Here's the update!**


End file.
